Betrothed Raven
by PurpleXRaven
Summary: Raven is forced to marry someone from her past! Beast boy isnt really happy about this... BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT FUN! c: Plz R&R it helps my confidence! :) anyway its better than the summary i promise. BBXRAE RXSTR pairings. T for now. i may change if i decide to have lemons :)
1. Chapter 1

-Living room-

Raven was sitting on the couch next to beast boy who was 'sleeping'. he was watching Raven read and how Beautiful she has become.

especially her gigantic breasts. it was a little hotter today so the sweat dripped down here breasts.

this made beast boy a little excited but it quickly died down when he heard-

"Hey Raven" star fire said walking into the living room.

"hey Star" Raven said looking at her friend smiling.

its been two years since the fight with the Trigon. since that time, the titans have changed.

Raven is 23. she grew her hair out a little longer and has gotten more of a figure. bigger butt and boobs. much to Beats boys pleasure.

she has also been nicer and one of the sexiest team mates on the team. Beats boys the 2nd. thank God!

Beast boy is 24. he has Grass green hair, Gotten more muscular and stranger, thanks to Robins constant training,and

is the second tallest team mate. Cyborgs First.

Cyborg is 28 and... much hasn't changed with him, other than looking older and said "boo ya!" more often. oh and yes. he still plays video games. beast boy has finally grown out of them. But Apparently Robin hasn't.

Robin is 20 and is a little taller, has more strength and agility, works out every morning at 7 AM. Has the same hair cut but more spikier. and has also PUBERTY! you can hear Robin and star having sex at least 5 times a month. or more.

Star is 22 in earth years. she was as beautiful as usual, long red flowing hair, dating boy wonder, tight suit, seductive as usual also can speak English properly. thanks to cyborgs invention.

"where is everyone? iv been looking for them since morning."

"Robin went out with cyborg to get some more upgrades on his 'baby' but they should be here soon."

starfire notices beast boy. she knew he wasn't actually sleeping because his ears were pointed up listening to their conversation. she smiled. she knew they both liked each other so maybe she could spice some things up.

"oh Rae whats new with you and beast boy? anything sexual yet?"

raven looked at star fire and knew immediately what she was doing. she was teasing beast boy. Raven also knew he liked her. everyone did!

"sadly no, but soon! i plan on him getting inside of me by next week. ahhh i could just imagine our hot sex together"

Beast boy popped up with excitement, horny, and shocked.

Raven and star fire looked at east boy and started to laugh. mostly because he had a bulge in his pants.

after that whole thing they agreed to watch movie. Raven of course picked it out. 'the conjuring' was the name.

beast boy also loved scary movies. star is scared of them but wont admit it.

"whats that sound"

*Hanging ghost comes out*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" star fire screamed while putting her face in the pillow shes been holding the whole time.

Raven and beast boy looked at each other and giggled.

"HEY!" robin shouts running through the doors.

"GO AWAY EVIL BITCH WITCH!" Star said throwing the pillow right at robins face.

"...i thought you were...the ghost thingy...sorry"

Cyborg comes in and right there knows what happened and laughs so hard he fell down right next to robin.

Everyone decided it was time to go to bed so they all went to their separate rooms.

**-Ravens room-**

raven walks in to her room and felt a presence.

"come out or ill kick your ass"

"now Raven, is that how you should treat your old friend?"

Raven was so shocked and happy, she ran up to him and embraced him.

"oh my god Fang! What are you doing here?!

"here to visit my favorite childhood friend." Fang said with a sly grin.

"i also have some news for you. " fang said letting go of the embrace.

"what is it" Raven asked eagerly to know what was going on.

"Before your mother passed away, she betrothed you to me"

"we will get married in a month. i will be here tomorrow to meet you team mates. and on Wednesday i will take you back with me."

Raven stood there shocked. she has never had this big of news. before she could say anything Fang brought he into a deep romantic kiss.

"see you tomorrow my fiance" He said jumping out the window...

sdfghjklkjhbgfdsfvgbnmnjhgfdsfgygvfcdfvgggehfvuieh fuwhfuiwehvfyebfgywegbfiywehdfuewfhbweiyuhfu8wehfu whfyeghfuefguegfuiefgweifgbufuefhuiehjijioj

OK my new story. should i continue? tell me if you like but plz be nice about your opinions.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10 in the morning and raven hasn't come out of her room.

She was waiting for her fiance. she didnt want him to barge in and say "were engaged. we will fuck and have kids. good day".

Its not that she didnt like him. she loves him. but she also loves another man.

"My fiance on a bed. Hmmm I feel as though i should do something about this."

"Than why dont you?" she said seductively.

He looks at her proud of her answer. He pushes her on the bed softly, Gets on top of her, and starts to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Hmmm" she moaned

"You like that Raven?" He said Grabbing for her shirt and slipped it off of her.

he brings her into a deep kiss and she gladly kisses back. He starts to reach for her bra but the door slid open.

There stood star fire. fang was calm and cool about this but Raven was Scared what she'd say to the team.

Star Blushes wildly and runs back to the others.

"a friend of yours?"

"Yea, One of the people you came to meet."

"well 1 down 3 to go." he said with his adorable devilish smile that turned Raven on.

Raven quickly realized that her shirt was off and Fang was still on top of her.

"Well, I guess its the best time to explain to them now, huh?"

He nodded, kissed her and than got off of the bed.

"Dont forget your shirt. I dont want anyone else to Take whats mine." he said walking out.

She quickly Puts her shirt on and runs out catching up to Fang.

"omg omg omg omg omg omg" star kept repeating trying to understand what she just saw

"Star whats wrong?!" Robin said for the 5th time.

Beast boy and cyborg were just as curious and annoyed as Robin.

"Raven...hot man...on top..."

Robin: SHE'S BEING ATTACKED!

Beast boy:THAN WHY AREN'T WE SAVING HER!

than raven and Fang came in.

"TITANS GO!"

"no" Raven says calmly and with a wave of her hand they all hit the wall.

Star fire quickly gets up "Raven, Im sorry for...interrupting. I didn't know you were...um...being...sexual..."

"WHAT!" Beast boy shouted.

"thanks star." Raven said a little irritated.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?" beast boy says walking up to Fang angrily.

"um..he's...-"

"Im Fang. Her fiance" Fang said calmly grabbing her waist and bringing her closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

alright i know its not long but im kinda stuck. can someone please tell me what should happen next! PLEASE!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**ok im sooooo sorry i havnt writen in a while. i was in the hospital but IM BACK! :)**

**also im alittle late for this but im going to describe Fang. he has black hair, alittle longer than normal boys. he wears a plain black shirt and a dark jean jacket over his shirt, and has some dark blue jeans. either way he's sexy as fuck! x3. here's a link if you cant imagine him. he kinda looks like the guy i imagine: ...art/Fang-743****84768... but without the wings..for now. (yes he has wings but only when he wants them. he hides them when hes on earth.) also alot of people are saying "beast boys gonna win her" well honestly im going to let the readers decide C: so if you want beast boy to win comment or private message me beast boy. and if you want fang ,cause hes hot as fuck. than do the same. and if you cant make up your mind than say BOTH! i can do that ;D please enjoy! also im changing it from 1 to 5 months. i had more ideas :)**

everyone stood back in amazement. they cant believe that RAVEN is getting married.

its been at least 2 min before someone finally stopped staring and said something.

" Im. So. Happy. For. You." beast boy said slowly with a crooked smile and a single sweat coming down from his hair

"Im. going. to. take. a. nap. now." beast boy said power walking in a stiff manner towards the door. before anyone could say anything, beast boy was out of the room and on his way half way down the hall.

Everyone exchanged looks for awhile in silence.

"sooo...when's the wedding?" Robin asks hesitantly.

"5 months" Raven said smiling slightly hoping no one would notice. but fang always does. he knows everything about her and what she does.

"or earlier if Raven wants" he said looking at her with his devilish smile.

"are you Teasing me again?"

"me? no, of course not" he said looking away playing around with her.

Fang can be childish sometimes, but when he's serious. He's serious. he can also be romantic. not the gushy shit. the bed romantic.

He's never nervous or surprised about anything. he's calm and cool. he also has control over his emotions, like Raven.

"I know you are. we've known each other for more than 10 years. I know you better than you think."

"Oh really?" Fang says tuning around, getting so close to her face that it made her blush "than what will i do next?"

He starts the lean in close, slowly. Raven gets ready for him to kiss her and closes her eyes, but he quickly moved away from her lips and went to her ear.

"should we continue this in your room."

"mayb-"

"Wait! before yall go off and be 'sexual' again. could we have some more information about the wedding?!" Robin said yelling

"Oh, ill be taking Raven to Azarath with me on Wednesday." Fang said looking at the three that was there the whole time.

"THE WEDDING IS IN 5 MONTHS! WHY TAKE HER THERE SO EARLY?!" Robin yelled

"Raven needs to protect the city" cyborg says sternly

"also id like to find her some sexy clothes for the wedding" Star fire said winking at raven and fang

"very well. you have duties to do and i respect that." Fang started to exit the room but raven quickly grabbed his arm

"...doesnt mean you have to leave...right?"

"Already wanting me to sleep with you?"

Raven stood there looking in to his eyes and blushing. she realizes she hasn't let go of his arm, but still holds it.

"Is it ok with the whole group if i stay?"

"well..not the WHOLE group but yea were cool with it"

He looks back at raven "ill be back tomorrow, ill be able to stay than."

Raven hugged him and he kissed her goodbye.

he proceeded to walk out.


End file.
